The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for installing software appliances.
A software appliance is a software application that may be combined with an operating system for the software appliance to run on different industrial standard hardware (e.g., a computer, a server). The software appliance can be generated and configured at one machine (e.g., in the form of an image stored in a DVD) and then installed at another machine. It is challenging and difficult to conduct such a second application installation without repeating or changing each of the configuration tasks conducted at the first machine. Conventional methods include requiring that the second installation be customized and human time intensive.